


Silvertale

by SaiyanGodSilver



Category: Dragon Ball, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanGodSilver/pseuds/SaiyanGodSilver
Summary: Join the journey of a half-breed Saiyan through the mysteries of Mt. Ebott and finding his way back to the Dragon World.





	1. History of the Saiyan race! Mystery of "Ki"

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Age 784.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silvertale will be split into 4 seasons. This chapter begins Season 1, the Neutral Pacifist arc.

 

10 years have passed since the battle with Majin Buu. Peace has return to Earth, along with countless lives thanks to the help of a Saiyan named Son Goku and his friends, one being the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. However, as much as Vegeta knows about his planet, he did missed one survivor of the explosion. His name is Jaga. He was a one-of-a-kind of his race. The Saiyans were known for their fierce and aggressive personality, however, for this boy, despite his very big and muscular appearance, he was a peaceful and nature-loving person. Undoubtfully, he didn't get along well with the other Saiyan, so he decided to leave the planet and goes to somewhere more of his kind. After many journeys, he found Earth, and coincidentally they speak the same language. On Earth, he decided to hide his power to get along better with the extremely low power of the humans here. Many years passes, he got married to an Earthling woman who likes martial arts but is still a very kind person. Her name is Malony. They live a happy life on Earth, and even got themselves a kid. He was born 5 years after the defeat of the evil bug monster known as Cell, and his name is Aistra. And this, is his story.

A Saiyan has lived on Earth for 47 years, but no one knew about it. You might think some people will, but Jaga has adopt the Earthling's lifestyle so much that now even you won't be able to recognize him as a Saiyan anymore. He is a farmer for his family, and of course he is very strong. However, his son is even more than that. Countless times since he was born, Aistra has showed his tremendous potential. One day, Jaga has brought Aistra to his room and revealed to him the secret that he is not actually from Earth. He also showed him his true power, along with a high-tech device he got from his race, known as the Scouter. Jaga's true power level is 2,000, which makes him hundred times stronger than an average human. After that, he teached Aistra the history about the Saiyan race. After the talk, and with his dad's blood running through his veins, Aistra also adopted the peace-loving personality of his father, so he decided to hide his actual power of 6,000, and be a normal human. He wears a white hoodiewith blue jeans, and has the same black eyebrows and eye color of his race. However, he decided to dye his hair white.

Living with them is Jaga's pet dog, which since the first day wasn't any ordinary dog, he has helped the family multiple times and Malony named him "Lucky" because how the amount of luck it has brought to the family. However, on one faithful day...

Malony was on under intense training to prepare for the upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai. After a while, she said that she saw Jaga and Aistra use that "light aura" when charging the power. She said she want to do that to. So Jaga taught her how to use ki. A week passed, and Malony has learned how to master Ki. Aistra was reading books in the house, when suddenly Lucky ran inside. "Whoops, I forgot to lock the door." said Aistra. All three of them proceeds to chase the dog, and it ran into Aistra's room. It took the Scouter and ran back outside. The three keeps chasing it, and because Lucky was too fast they have to use Ki to increase their speed. They finally caught the dog, but suddenly Lucky burst out a white aura... It can use Ki as well!?!? But that's not the surprising part. After all four of them used ki, suddenly a black portal starts opening in front of them... and sucking them in! Lucky continues running against the hole, Jaga caught Malony and hold tight into the house, but Aistra didn't reach anything in time so he was sucked into the black portal. "Aistra!!" the hole closes.

Somewhere far away... The gate opens again, and Aistra was sent there. He wakes up and looks, the sky is dark, and the town is certainly different from where he lived. He was also standing on top of a mountain with a danger sign next to it and a huge hole.

"Where... is this?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter title: A trip to Mt. Ebott! Stay determined, Frisk!!


	2. A trip to Mt. Ebott! Stay determined, Frisk!!

Aistra decided to climb down the mountain in order to find out more about this place, as well as asking people how to get back to his place. However, it was night so there weren't many people outside. He continues to walk further, and suddenly find a kid, surrounded by 3 people. They were the bullies of the town and was trying to take the food and money from the kid who has no place to live. The kid keeps insisting to not give the resources to them, so the bullies attacked the kid. However, the kid dodges all the attacks from the bullies, they keep attacking but didn't managed to land a single hit. The three were exhausted, so they calm down and the boss tell them to work together and focus. After that, the kid seems unable to keep up being triple teamed so the kid got hit. Aistra sees that and run towards the situation and tell them to stop.

The boss ask who is he, and Aistra completely ignores the question and ask them a different question, "Why were you guys attacking... that kid?" So, one of them tells Aistra that apparently the kid and those bullies have the same fate which is have no place to live, but the kid has food and money which the bullies don't have, so they come to get it almost everyday. Aistra tells them to stop and get out of the town. They felt insulted so they attacks Aistra. However, they didn't know what they were up against. Aistra dodges one punch and blocked the other two. He then tackle two people with his leg, making them fall and unleash a Heavy Finish (i.e. a really hard stomach punch) on the boss. They all seems knocked out and Aistra walks toward the kid. Despite the three bullies got beat up, the kid doesn't seem that happy. The kid even asks why did Aistra attack them. Suddenly, the boss stands up and pulls out a gun! He then aims it at Aistra. The kid tells Aistra to look out, but Aistra turns around, and took the bullet like it was nothing. The boss guy was really shocked. Aistra then pick up the bullet and was about to fires it at the boss, but the kid tells him to stop, and tell the boss guy to bring these guys and run away, and never come back. He proceeds to do it, so Aistra drops the bullet.

Aistra and the kid then sits down and have a talk. The kid was an orphan, raised by a man who adopted them but also recently passed away. They used to live somewhere far away, but the ground was taken by someone else and so they have to leave the place. He also taught them a lot about history, and he tells the kid that whenever he passes away the kid must go to Mt. Ebott and figuring out more about the monsters, because he thinks that monsters are not that evil, the humans just make them sounds a lot more evil then they actually are (as always). So when the kid left they took all the food and money left, and go to this place. When the kid was about to go to the mountain, the bullies met them and stop the kid from going in there until they give them all the food and money. That's why the kid keep waiting here, until when the bullies find out about the hiding spot.

Aistra got a bit confused in the middle of the story. "Monsters?" Apparently in this world there are two races lives on Earth, humans and monsters. The monsters were sealed away in the mountain Ebott by 7 magicians. "So this is different... a lot different from my place. Could I have gone to a different world?" After a bit thinking, Aistra forget to ask a few things and so he proceeds to do it. "Hey, what's your name?" "Oh, my name is Frisk. What's yours?" "It's Aistra. Nice to meet you." After they rest for a while, Frisk said that now that the bullies are out of the way they will go to the mountain tomorrow. Aistra thinks that because the portal opened on top of the mountain, he may find the way back to his world there. So he decided to go with Frisk. Later that night... "Hey, this maybe a weird question but... are you a boy or a girl? I don't mean anything, you look cute either way but it's hard to talk you know... haha." Frisk thinks a bit and then giggle. "Ah don't worry, I got that a lot. I'm a girl, but sometimes I act like a boy for no reason (a VERY girlish boy that is)."

Tomorrow, they begins their trip up the mountain. There was a danger sign so they waited until people there starts leaving so they can climb up there without anyone's notice. Frisk starts climbing slowly, but Aistra only jumps and already got a quarter way there. "Oh wow, you jump really high. Hey get back down here and take me with you!" "Haha sure. I don't know how to fly though, do you?" "Why would I know how to fly?" "Oh, I thought it was... you know, normal."

Aistra then carry Frisk on the back and jump 4 times, and got to the top. They were up there investigating a little bit, then suddenly people down there found them and shouted: "HEY, GET DOWN HERE! IT'S DANGEROUS UP THERE!" They heard the scream, so they rushed getting to the hole and Aistra tripped on the way there and fell down. Frisk quickly grabs his hand, but because Aistra was too heavy for Frisk so Frisk got pulled down as well.

Aistra wakes up, and he found himself on a golden flower bed. He then remembers Frisk and so he looks around, and Frisk was laying near there, which blood surrounding. "FRISK!" Aistra tries to find something that can help her, but he couldn't find anything. He tried to go back out the mountain to call for help but there was an invisible forcefield stopping him. Aistra then tears up. "Frisk... don't die." Before dying, Frisk begged Aistra that please show mercy to the monsters, and don't be reckless like how he was with the bullies. Frisk then stopped breathing. Aistra was crying, but suddenly a red heart flew out of Frisk's body.

Meanwhile, in... somewhere, Frisk was standing in front of a light sign with only two words on it: "Continue" and "Reset".

Aistra sees a box near there, so he pick it up and put Frisk's "heart" into the box so he can remember it. Back to Frisk, before she can select one of the two choices, suddenly the sign glitches out and starts fading away. Frisk is now stuck there and can't do anything. Frisk tries to go further in order to find that sign back. But, as Frisk was going deeper, she found something dark... looks like a shadow of something. She proceeds to walk towards it and the air gets dark, darker, yet darker...

Back to Aistra. He decides to bury Frisk, so he went back to the golden flower bed, and get the flowers out of the way to bury Frisk below the bed. However, he find another body down there... It was also a kid, but they looks very similar to Frisk. Instead of the purple and blue striped sweatshirt, it was a green and yellow one. He thought that this must be one of the other children that fell down here, so he redo the golden flower bed and decides to put Frisk on top of it instead.

When he was about to continue going further, his body suddenly doesn't move the same way he wanted. Then his arms and legs moves randomly to. He then scream "Is there somebody controlling me?" and then he hears voices in his head. "Who are you? Show yourself! Stop controlling me!" Then, suddenly, a person shows up in front of Aistra. It's transparent, so it must be some kind of a spirit. However, it looks exactly the same as the kid that was buried under that bed of golden flower. "How... how do you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter title: Meet the first fallen human! New faces, old essences


	3. Meet the first fallen human! New faces, old essences

"You were literally  _controlling_ me! How could I NOT have known that?" Aistra replies. The spirit then calms down and proceeds to asks more about Aistra. But before that, of course Aistra wants to know who she is first. She said her name is Chara, and she is the first human to fell down this mountain. She died a long time ago, and she wants to control Aistra because he is the seventh fallen child, and will fulfilled her plan of helping the monsters. Aistra of course would raises even more questions, but Chara said she will answers them all gradually on the journey. Aistra then tells Chara to not control him, which obviously Chara won't agree. She said she wanted something else in return. She said that she wants him to revive her. Aistra was really surprised and was about to scream at her that you can't just revive a dead person. However, he looked in his hoodie and see the box that contains Frisk's soul. "Maybe... just maybe." and he agrees. Chara then let him go, but she will gives Aistra hints whenever he wants/needs.

(Also, Chara said that Aistra is the first person to recognize her as a female straight away. Normally they asks her gender.)

Chara looks at Aistra for a bit, and then ask him if he is from this world or not. Aistra was surprised how quick she is, and nods that he's not from this world. Chara said that he looks familiar, he looks like a character from one of the  _anime_ she watched with Undyne. Aistra asks who Undyne and what "anime" is, and Chara just remembered and said "Oh man, I can't wait for you to meet Undyne. Let's keep that a secret for now." Aistra says "ok" confusingly. Chara then thinks that if he is actually from there, could her and the rest of the monsters actually be a small part in his world just like her?

Aistra continues his journey. After a few steps, he finally meets something. It's a golden flower on a green patch of grass! When he walks towards it, it begins to talk to him. "Howdy! My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" the flower introduces. Aistra jumped. Flowey continues to introduce himself. "Is this what the monsters are like here? It's not so different from my world." " _Weird... I've never seen this monster before..."_  "...I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Aistra's soul suddenly glows a cyan color. "See that heart? That is your soul!" Chara then interrupts Flowey. " _Psh. To add more to that, everyone has a different soul colors and abilities. Mine was red when I was still alive. I shouldn't have been able to die because of my soul's ability, but for some reason I'm here."_ Aistra then thinks a bit about Frisk's red soul and he thinks Frisk may still be alive, somewhere, just like Chara. Flowey then got a bit upset because he sees that Aistra clearly wasn't listening to him and was thinking about something else. Aistra apologizes and said that he listened to all the important part. " _Eh don't worry about it, I will explain all to you later."_ said Chara. Flowey then summons a bunch of pellets around him, and said that these are "friendliness pellets" and will they will give Aistra "love". Chara told Aistra to consider dodging it because she never saw this thing before and don't know if she can trust it. Aistra thinks Flowey is friendly so he tells Chara to not be worry. Flowey then attacks Aistra with the pellets, and Aistra's HP dropped to 1. "Hahaha! YOU IDIOT!" "See? I told you! And unlike me, your soul ability will be different so if your HP drops to 0 you will be dead! Forever!" Flowey then summons a pellet ring, surrounding Aistra. "DIE." The pellets starts to come closer, and before it touches Aistra, a fireball flies towards them and burn all the pellets. Aistra's HP also returns to 20. Flowey was confused, but not for long. He was attacked by another fireball, coming from the right. Aistra and Chara looks to the right, and they see a goat lady. She introduces himself as Toriel. Aistra now apparently has trust issues, but Chara told him to trust Toriel because she's good, unlike Flowey.

Toriel then introduces herself and said she will bring Aistra to the Ruins, it's safer there. Aistra follows her, and Chara said that Toriel will probably guide him throughout the entire Ruins so she will get a rest for now. Before that, Aistra asks Chara what happened to Flowey's pellets. She said Toriel has the healing ability and she probably used it from far away, she also used her fire magic to burn all the pellets. With nothing left on his head (besides Flowey), Aistra begins his adventure through the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter title: Two humans and a bunch of puzzles! Ruins' tutorials


	4. Two humans and a bunch of puzzles! Ruins' tutorials

Aistra was about to walk up the stair to talk with Toriel, but Chara told him to go to the place with the star first. Aistra said he doesn't see any stars, so Chara told him to walk over  _there_. Chara touches the star and it gives Aistra a red aura for a while, then back to normal. After that, Toriel teaches Aistra about the puzzles of the Ruins. He follows the directions and instructions gave by Toriel and did it all. Then, come to the room with the Dummy. Toriel told Aistra to talk to it but Aistra ask: "Isn't a dummy supposed to be a training device?" and proceeds to attack the dummy. It turns into dust for whatever reason. Toriel said every being in the underground is a monster and will turn into dust when their HP reaches 0, so if he doesn't want to hurt anyone he has to talk to them. Aistra apologizes for the dummy and he said he will remember this.

To the room with the spikes, Toriel said that she will take Aistra to the other side but he refused, he said he can do it on his own. "Well my child... I won't stop you, after all you are the second strongest human I've seen. But still, be careful!" Toriel said. Chara then tell Aistra about the "blueprint" that is on the other room. Aistra said he doesn't need it, as he can just do this. He then proceeds to jump across the bridge while Toriel drops her jaw. "W...well done my child! Let's continue moving, shall we?"

Toriel said that she wants to test Aistra's independence by have him walk through the entire room by himself. Toriel then proceeds to run really fast to the other side, but Aistra continously dashing, making him as fast as Toriel. In the end, Aistra walks through the room before Toriel even gets to the pillow. Toriel stopped to breath, while Chara just laughing.

Toriel then told Aistra to stay here, but Chara recommends that Aistra should go explore the Ruins because sitting here won't help at all. At first Aistra wants to be nice to Toriel so he stayed but after a while it gets boring so he goes outside. As he was walking to the room in the north, a monster suddenly appeared! "What... is this?" "It's a Whimsun. It's really shy though, you do anything and it will leave." Aistra then raises his hand to say hi, but before he says hi the Whimsun already flies away. In the northern room, Aistra sees a candy machine! The sign says "take one", so he only takes one. Chara then said that could be a useful healing item. Aistra can't resist the urge to take another, so he takes a few more and suddenly all the candies spills out. "Look at what you've done." "YOU TOLD ME TO!" "No, I only said it's a useful healing item." "You're such a prick."

Walking to the south, and another monster appears. This time it's a frog, and its name is Froggit. It jumps into the walls really fast, but with Aistra's speed he managed to dodge all of it. He then says that Froggit is cute and so he managed to befriend it. The Froggit then tells Aistra how to befriends the other monsters as well. Aistra already knows it thanks to Chara but he still thanks it anyway. To the next room, Aistra sees some weird holes on the ground and ask Chara what are those. Chara said it doesn't matter now that Aistra can just jump pass it. So he did. "Oh god, this is even boring than that time Dad and Mom calling each other cute." Chara said.

Next room, Toriel asks if Aistra prefers cinnamon or butterscotch. Aistra said cinnamon. "I hate cinnamon." "Shh I'm talking to Toriel!" Anyway, in this room there's a rock and a button. Aistra leave the rock on the button, and so the spikes on the front opens up. "Aand just the moment you walk to the spikes the rock will step backwards." "Stop trying to scare me! Rocks can't walk dummy." To the next puzzle room, Aistra dash to the other side but he didn't reach the other side so he fell down. He then now knows how the puzzle works, so he walked past it the next time he goes up. "Finally, you solved a puzzle. Isn't that so hard?"

He rests for a while. Suddenly, a jelly monster appears! Chara said that it's a Moldsmal. "Moldsmall? Why did they put the noun before the adjective?" "It's Moldsmal not Moldsmall!" Chara gives Aistra hints, she said that he can either imitate it or flirt with it. Aistra asks how does he imitate a mold, Chara said that he just need to lay there looking at it. Aistra lays down for a while and looks at it, and it suddenly attacks him! Chara starts to laugh, while Aistra is angry. "I'm not flirting with a goddamn mold!" "Well then dance with it. It's similar." Aistra then wiggles his hip, and so does Moldsmal. It finally become friendly, so they can spare it. "Hey, do you know you look really cute when you dance?" "Don't call me 'cute'!" Aistra blushes.Next room, there are three rocks. He then do the same as what he did before, but suddenly the third rock starts talking to him! After a long conversation, the rock gets on to the button. Aistra was about to walk pass the bridge, but suddenly the rock moved and the spikes goes up again. "See, what have I told you Aistra?" Aistra then talks with the rock a bit more and it finally stays there. Aistra trusts Chara more and more. Chara asks why doesn't Aistra just jump past the obstacles, he said that it's boring and he actually quites enjoy the puzzles now. "Well good, you're gonna see _a lot_ more puzzles than this." To the next room, Aistra sees a mouse hole and a cheese on the table, it seems stucks but he uses all his power and managed to pull out the cheese. He then give it to the mouse. "You're pretty determined aren't you." "Well my name means 'passion' in a language. What about yours? Does 'Chara' came from 'Character' or is that just a generic name?" "Actually that's what I like to call myself. I don't know my real name, or even my family." Chara said. " _Hmm... does this girl have any connection to Frisk? She is very similar._ " Aistra thinks to himself. "Anyway, because I don't really have a name so you can call me whatever you want cutie~!"

Aistra still uses Chara anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter title: A depressing ghost? Toriel's Home


End file.
